Harry Potter: The Next Generation
by Blair Tavian
Summary: The story of Trio's children's first year of Hogwarts, joined by Arianna Tavian and Gabrielle Tavian. Troubles brew when the first years sneak out and have fun. please leave Reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The New Beginning

By: Blair Tavian and Alda Windrunder

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for John, Hannah, Nicholas, Gaby, Arianna and Heath Tavian. All the other characters and places belong to J.K Rowling.

Sunlight sneaked through the window of a room where two girls were sleeping soundly, lighting up their faces as well as the walls of their bedroom. The walls were decorated with countless posters, showing everything from their favorite actors to their favorite bands in bright colors. There were also a few bookshelves along the walls and on a desk next to one of the walls were a three miniature versions of the broomsticks that belonged to their favorite Quidditch players.

The girls looked a bit like two little angels, with their long eyelashes and black, loose curls framing their faces as they slept. Of course, the impression would soon change when the door to their room opened and a woman came in, walking to the window and opening it to make sure the girls know it's morning.

"Rise and shine, girls!" the woman said, cheerfully.

One of the girls, named Arianna, sat up in the bed with tiredness yet in her eyes and stared at her mother. What was so important that her mother had to wake up her and her sister Gabrielle? Arianna wiped her green eyes and brushed her long black hair out of her face, and stumbled out of her bed. The mother saw that Arianna was awake and turned from the room and closed the door.

Arianna walked over to the chestnut wardrobe and opened it to find a bunch of clothes hanging up in their proper place. She reached into the wardrobe, grabbed her favorite outfit and threw it on the bed, and walked over to her sleeping sister. She looked beautiful when she slept, how could someone decided to awake such a beauty, but she had to do it any way.

"Gabrielle, you got to get up," Arianna said shaking her twin sister. "Mum wants us downstairs."

Gabrielle, on the other hand, proved less cooperating. The girl frowned, keeping her eyes closed and placing her pillow on her head. From beneath the pillow, Gaby muttered "No way". She was far from being a morning person and their mother should know that better than anyone else– well, maybe except for her twin sister.

"Gabz, get up. Now." Arianna said, rolling her eyes and changing while her sister sat up and glared. They had been best friends since birth, so both of them knew just how the other would react in most situations. Nevertheless, Anna still threw a pillow at Gaby when she tried to lie down again.

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" Gaby cried, jumping up and heading to the wardrobe to grab a pair of jeans and a black top, changing quickly and grabbing a hairbrush from a nearby table in an attempt to make her hair look less like a disaster.

Not waiting for her sister to come with her, the dressed and ready Arianna walked gracefully down the stairs that led to the spacious living room. Her father was sitting on the couch reading the Daily Prophet, he was a pure blood wizard, and who graduated Hogwarts the same time as the famous Harry Potter. Arianna leaned over, gave her father a kiss, and whispered "Good morning" into his ear.

John Tavian was an auror for the Ministry of magic and worked along side Harry Potter. The Potters were family friends of the Tavians, and the Tavian children grew up with the Potter kids. Arianna walked into the kitchen where the sunlight shone brightly through the window. And on the kitchen table sat two bowls of cereal and a milk in a jug waiting for the girls to come down for breakfast. She saw her mother and gave her a hug and kiss.

"Good Morning mum," Arianna said, seeing her twin join come through the door and mutter a 'hello' in their general direction before sitting down at the table. Their mother opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by two brown owls entering the kitchen through the open window and landing right in front of the girls.

The next second, Mrs. Tavian closed her mouth and rushed over to hug the girls so tightly she made them mutter about the lack of air. Mr. Tavian also sat up and smiled warmly at Arianna and Gabrielle, while gently pulling his wife away.

"Well, open them!" he said, putting an arm around Mrs. Tavian's shoulders.

Arianna was first to oblige and grabbed one of the letters, beaming at the seal while her sister was getting the other. A badger, a lion, a raven and a snake, all placed around an 'H'.

"Finally!" Gaby exclaimed, grinning and opening the letter, shortly followed by her sister doing the same.

Letters fell to the table when the girls opened the envelopes. The two girls read the letters quickly then finally looking up at their parents. Gaby was the first one to get up to hug her parents, shortly followed by her sister. The excitement filled the room and couldn't be dampened by any foul spirits.

Later that afternoon Arianna and Gaby were sitting up in their room reading their letters over and over again until Mrs. Tavian came into the room and told them to get ready. The girls stared at their mother with question on their face, the mother laughed and told them that they were invited to go to the Potters for dinner.

Of course, Arianna and Gabrielle were ready in record time. Both wore knee-long dresses and received their fair share of advice, from the usual 'don't play with your food' to 'don't play with the garden gnomes' and were on the verge of rolling their eyes by the time a black- haired man Flooed into the living room. It was Mr. Harry Potter and he said hello to the two girls and their mother before turning to Mr. Tavian and starting what looked like a very long discussion about work.

"Oh, right!" Harry Potter said when Mrs. Tavian cleared her voice. "Well, good day John, Hannah. Ginny will flip if we don't get back in time." He smiled and gestured to the Tavian family to go into the fireplace. "I will be going over to Ron and Hermione's house, you just go ahead and go to my house."

Four of the five Tavians in turn walked into the fireplace and said their destination to the Potter residence. The girls were first, Arianna and Gaby were just seconds behind eachother. Even being at the house many times the girls were still amazed at the size and beauty of the Potter house. They didn't get the chance to explore yet once more through the house before Mrs. Potter rushed into the living room taking the girls into a hug.

"It's so good to see you dears," Mrs. Potter said with a smile and looking down upon the girls. "Why don't you go wait for your parents in the kitchen. Albus would be delighted to see you."

The girls did as they were told and went into the kitchen. They found the kitchen table set so properly as if they were going to eat dinner with the Minister of Magic. Just as the girls sat down at the table, their older brother Nicholas and his friend James walked into the kitchen laughing at a joke that they had done to Albus. Lily along with Albus walked in next with his hair flying all over his face all purple and his underwear above his pants.

"What happen to you?" Arianna asked.

"Our brothers happened." the boy answered, much to the older children's amusement, as he attempted to fix the damage they had done. Once finished, Albus sat down next to Arianna, letting James and Nicholas sit to Gabrielle's left.

"Nick, honestly!" the two girls said at the same, identical sets of eyes glaring at their brother. He was just a bit tall for his age and had the same black hair as Gaby and Arianna, but startling blueish-grey eyes.

"Anna, Gabz, how could you even think I would ever do such a thing! It was his idea." Nicholas retorted, looking very hurt as he pointed at James, who gave an upset "Hey!".

The girls just shook their head, how could their brother simply blame the whole joke on James, but nothing could be done now. The boys took their seats at the dinner table as Hannah and John came through the fireplace and into the kitchen. The girls' parents were soon followed by the Weasley clan, the girls were excited to see Rose, a spitting image of her mother.

Dinner started promptly after everyone arrived. Ginny brought out a turkey that had been cooking all day long for this wonderful celebration. There were many sides to choose from, like stuffing, cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes, and what ever you can think of. The girls filled their plates and ate till their stomachs were full.

The dinner hall was full of laughter and joy, as the parents talked about their memories at Hogwarts. The children enjoyed this, hearing how "Uncle" Harry, is what they called him, killed a basilisk. The new up coming first years were excited to get to Hogwarts so that they could start their own adventure.

At exactly eight o'clock, John and Hannah decided it was time to go, practically dragging Nicholas behind them as the twins said their goodbyes. The four stepped in the fireplace a second after the adults decided to meet in Diagon Alley to get supplies. No need to say, that night Gaby and Arianna were too thrilled to go to sleep and it didn't take the eleven year olds too long to get past their parents' room and down the stairs.

Gaby and Arianna sat down on the moist grass in the front garden, looking up at the sky. There was a silence between them, but none of them minded. Somehow, each knew what the other was thinking. Maybe it was a twin thing. Maybe it was because they were best friends. They didn't know, nor did they care. It just was.

"Anna" Gaby whispered, breaking the silence. "What if we don't get sorted in the same house?"

"I don't know Gabz." Anna said looking over to her sister. "Lets just hope that we don't get separated." The twins then got up and sneaked back into their room. After what seemed like hours of silence and darkness, the two girls went to sleep and soft snores filled the room.

The following morning Hannah walked into her daughters' room and woke them up, telling them to get ready to go to Diagon Alley to get their supplies. Without a moan or a groan, the two girls jumped out of bed and rushed to the wardrobe to get ready. The mother laughed at them as they rushed out of their beds. It was truly a rare sight.

Arianna and Gabrielle were dressed in matching blue jeans and shirts and their hair was pulled up the same way in a ponytail where their curls played. The whole family stood in front of the fireplace and one by one, each made their way to Diagon Alley. The Potters were already there standing in front of the ice cream parlor, so the girls went to Albus, while Nicholas went over to James.

In no time, both Harry and John were levitating just over a dozen packages each, while the children carried smaller boxes and bags. Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Tavian were leading the group from one shop to the other, holding the children's lists and making sure nothing was forgotten. The group stopped in front of Gringotts when James and Nicholas started to whine that they wanted new brooms.

"Merlin!" Ginny said, rolling her eyes at the two boys after she and the other adults had a short talk. "Okay, okay. Hannah and I are going to the bank, Harry and John will go with you."

"What about us?" Albus asked his mother, obviously frustrated. "We're here, too, remember?"

"You three go and get some ice-cream." Harry said, handing his youngest son some galleons and gesturing to his wife to relax.

The four younger children ran off to the parlor with the money in one hand and their boxes and bags in the other. In the parlor, Anna ordered vanilla ice cream with chocolate topings and cherries, Gaby ordered Pistachio and Albus and Lily had a bit of every flavor in the shop. Once with their ice cream, the elven year olds sat out side at one of the tables and ate their ice cream. Anna ate her's too fast and ended up with a brain freeze and the other two laughed at her face.

Soon after Hannah and Ginny gave Harry and James the money for the boy's new brooms, they came over to the parlor and joined their younger children. They sat there watching the children eat their ice cream until the boys returned, each with a new broom in each hand. Anna who sat in the middle of Gaby and Albus called them closer.

"Spoiled brats they are," Anna said.

"Yeah, no fair." Albus said, glaring as James and Nicholas. "How come we don't get brooms?"

"You're first years." James said smugly, watching Nicholas try to get a bite out of Gaby's ice-cream and only ending up with a glare and some pistachio on his head when the girl attempted to lift the ice-cream out of his reach.

"I'm bigger, so give me some of your ice-cream!"

"You got the broom, I get the ice-cream!" Gabrielle told him, making Anna and Albus laugh while James grabbed Nick's broom so the girl didn't get ice-cream on it.

"Kids, time to go." Hannah called as John rolled his eyes at the children. "Now."

The wizards quickly made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron, saying their goodbyes and Flooing to their homes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: To Hogwarts they go

The month seemed to go on forever waiting for the first of September. The girls talked nothing but about the school, and all the fun they will have. Nicholas was now going into his second year with James, and they told the girls and Albus all the scary things that went on at the school, like the basilisk, and ghosts that haunts the girls' bathrooms. The stories scared the kids too much that they went to their parents and their parents had the boys stop telling tales and to get their chores done.

Anna and Gaby along with Albus were in the backyard chasing the chickens that littered the yard. The children were followed by Anna's miniature pinscher named Teddy Bear who enjoyed himself by chasing after the children and nipping at their feet. They laughed and played most of the day, and by dinner time the kids were tired out and fell quickly to sleep after they had ate their dinner.

But nothing lasts forever, so the summer finally came to an end and September 1st arrived, making the children more enthusiastic and keeping the parents busy. On that particular morning, it was Gaby's turn to wake her sister up, since she had jumped out of bed the second she heard their mother call. Anna and Gaby got dressed in record time and the entire family made their way to King's Cross together. Each of the three Tavian children had a cage or basket, housing their pets. Arianna's cat was grey with orange spots everywhere. Its white feet made it look like it was wearing shoes, while the orange stripe up her nose gave the cat a very unique appearance. Gabrielle's cat, on the other hand, had a pure black, with a white spot on its chest in the shape of a triangle and had startling green eyes. Nicholas was the only one carrying a cage, which was home to his very noble looking brown owl.

The parents helped Anna and Gaby through the barrier after Nicholas ran straight through, as to prove his skills.

By the time the twins stepped into the world they really belonged to, Nicholas had already disappeared to take his baggage to the train, returning shortly to say goodbye to the parents.

The train whistle blew loud and Hannah and John were rushing the girls to get onto the train before it left, but the girls were more interested in finding Albus. They searched around but couldn't find him, so they boarded when the conductor shouted "All aboard!" Anna and Gaby hugged and kissed their parents good bye and promised them that they would write often.

Once on the train the two girls with their trunks in hand looked for an empty compartment. They found one towards the back where there sat Rose Weasley and Albus. Anna slid open the compartment and entered followed by her sister. They placed their trunks up on the racks and sat down opposite of each other.

"Hi Rose, Albus." Gaby said sitting down next to Rose. "Are you all excited?"

"Of course we are, but Hugo and James were telling the stories again about how scary Hogwarts can be." Rose replied.

"Just ignore em, we'll find out here soon." Anna said.

"Yeah, besides, you know how those two are." Gabrielle said, making everyone in the compartment nod.

A minute later, the four were sitting back, talking and watching the landscape change slightly under their eyes. They knew each other since as long as they could remember, without exaggerating, so they had enough subjects to talk about for years.

The door flew open and James Potter came in, followed by Nicholas Tavian. Both boys grinned at their siblings and friends before sitting down and closing the door behind them.

"Won't be able to join you for too long, a friend of ours smuggled Doxi eggs onto the train." Nicholas said, looking rather excited and making the younger wizards laugh shortly, although they secretly made a note to be especially careful with what they eat in the next few days.

A blonde boy, looking no older than Albus, stopped in front of their door for a second but glared coldly and continued to walk when he saw the older boys.

"Who was that?" Gaby asked.

"Oh that was Scorpius Malfoy, I heard his dad was a deatheater so many years ago." Albus replied.

The two older siblings rolled their eyes and then turned from the compartment and walked away. Moments later the four friends heard screaming down the car. Anna stuck her head out to see what was going on, there she saw two other first year girls running out of their compartment holding their noses. Then the smell hit Anna, and she quickly closed the compartment door and slightly opened the window.

The older siblings did more than just doxy eggs, they've snuck in dung bombs and hid them into some girls purse, and they went off. The smell was coming through the crack in the compartment door and everyone in the compartment started to gag. No wonder why the older ones left in such a hurry.

"I'm going to _kill_ those two!" Gabrielle muttered, holding her nose and using a magazine as a fan to keep the smell away from the pets.

"Not if I get to them first." Albus added, opening the window more and sitting back down, giving an irritated sigh.

It took quite some time before the air returned to its normal smell and by the time this happened, the lunch trolley was just a few meters away. The children quickly took out some money and chose a few snacks for later. None of them had much of an appetite.

The journey ended all too soon and the Hogwarts Express stopped in Hogsmade and the station became flooded with students. A strong voice called all the first years and a line formed as the smallest students quickly did what they were told. Gaby and Anna managed to stay close to Rose and Albus and all four got into a boat, gliding steadily towards the school.

Once they got docked at the school, all the first years were led up to the castle and inside the grand oak doors. All the first years looked around the grand entrance way in awe, wispering about what they were seeing. Anna, Gaby, Albus and Rose stuck close together each looking in a different direction seeing a staircase that led up stiars. _I wonder where that leads? _Gaby thought to herself.

The first years were soon greated by an elderly woman who had her hair pulled back into a tight bun, and wore emerald green velvet robes. She was very stern looking, and had sent shivers up the first years. The woman stood there for a few minutes waiting for the rest of the first years to finish coming up the stairs.

"Good Evening, and welcome to Hogwarts: School of witchcraft and wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall." The woman finally said and all the chattering first years came to a silent. "In a moment you will pass through these doors you will be led to the front of the room where you are sorted into houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Once you are sorted you may go to your house and the feast would begin."

The woman turned around and walked into the Great Hall, gesturing for the students to follow. In turn, the eleven year olds paired up and made a long line, entering the Hall and preparing to be sorted. Very few talked; most looked with amazement at the ceiling and the ghosts. A transparent man with a tall collar bowed as a group of girls passed. Gaby, who had paired up with her sister, looked rather terrified at another ghost which had stains all over him, stains that looked terribly similar to blood.

Professor McGonagall stopped and turned around to face the four tables. Next to her, an old hat stood on a small chair. The woman took a parchment and told the children to be quiet. As soon as they listened to her, something like a mouth appeared on the Hat and it started to sing.

The song told the story of four great wizards, about their dream of having a place to educate the young and protect those like theirselves. Then, after the song told them about the very first days of Hogwarts, the Hat continued by asking the four houses to honor that history and work together in peace.

The long song soon ended and Professor McGonagall turned back to the nervous first years and gave them a small smile and started calling out the names in alphabetical order. "Abbott, Liza" said the woman and out of the line came a little girl with blond hair and brown eyes. She sat on the bench and the sorting hat was placed on her head. "HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat exclaimed and the little girl ran off to the hufflepuff table.

The line started to get shorter and shorter soon it was just the two Tavian girls left standing. Albus and Rose were sorted into Gryffindor, the two girls were hopping that the hat didn't seperate them and they gave eachother a hug when Anna's name was called. She sat on the bench clenching the side, the hat was placed on her head and for what seem like an hour the hat finally declared Gryffindor, and the black haired girl ran off and sat next to Rose.

Gaby followed and quickly took Anna's place on the small bench. The Sorting Hat took its time, searching deep into the girl's head. Gabrielle started to get nervous as the Hat whispered into her ear, asking and telling her about the sort of future she could have. Just when panic started to sneak into her heart, the Hat yelled "Gryffindor!", making her jump right up and take the seat next to her sister.

The four started talking as the sorting continued, interrupted only by some of the older students when they welcomed them. Anna, Rose, Gaby and Albus were having a debate about why they should - or should not - stay out of the Forbidden Forest when the food appeared on the tables, distracting all the students.

By the time the dinner was over, everyone was tired, full and sleepy, so the head boys and girls led the first years to their dorms. To the three girls' excitement, Rose and the twins shared a dorm, but, despite their intentions of staying up all night to celebrate, they fell asleep as soon as they changed and got into the beds that would be theirs for the next seven years.

The following morning the girls waited for Albus to get out of bed. It was the first day of term where they actually started classes. Anna was excited, and by the looks on the other two girls faces they too seemed excited. The girls patiently paced the commonroom floor waiting for Albus, what seemed like an half hour later, the red head boy came down the stairs.

"What took you so long?" Gaby asked.

Albus groaned, and all four of them headed for the Great Hall for breakfast. Gaby, Anna and Rose looked around them, staring at pictures that seemed to move while Albus stuck behind them and slowly made his way to the Great Hall. In the Great hall there were a few students at the Gryffindor table, and the four first years walked over and sat down a few people away from James and Nicholas.

Professor McGonagall walked down the the gryffindor table with the class lists. Gaby, Anna and Rose looked at theirs, and were excited for classes to start. They turned to Albus who seemed to be sleeping at his plate, Rose gave his shoulder a shake and he popped back to "life".

"Good morning Albus, Are you with us or still in your bed?" Rose asked.

"Very funny." the boy muttered, rubbing his eyes and filling his plate, still half asleep.

"Wow, Al, that's almost a sentence." Gaby said, rather amused by his state. "What did you do, go on your very first adventure without us?"

"My dorm mates are insomniacs." Albus answered, glaring at the three girls like it was their fault he didn't get any sleep. He then concentrated on his plate and ignored Rose and Anna as they rolled their eyes, while Gaby tried her best not to laugh.

Not much later, the students started leaving the Great Hall on their way to the first classes of the school year. Albus had started to wake up by then, but he was still in a foul mood by the time they reached the cottage that belonged to the Keeper of Keys and Grounds, Hagrid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The First Adventure**

The weather outside was warm and the sun was bright as the four friends made their way down to Hagrids hut. Albus got hot, took off his cloak, and draped it over his left arm with his book back draped over his right shoulder. As the group got closer to the hut, they saw that there was a swarm of Slytherin first years standing outside the hut talking amongst themselves. Gaby and Rose were the first to reach the group, while Anna was helping Albus, who was still yet kind of sleepy, and the group of slytherins circled around Rose and Gaby.

"Leave us alone," Rose exclaimed.

"Please leave us a lone Scorpius", said Gaby sending the blonde boy a very nasty glare as she slowly reached for her wand, in case Scorpius felt like acting brave in front of his friends.

The boy took a step closer to the girls and smirked as his friends closed the circle, hiding Rose and Gabrielle from sight.

"Or what?" Scorpius asked, taking out his wand and playing with it lazily, looking from the red head to the black haired girl. Rose opened her mouth to try and settle things peacefully, but Gaby was quicker - plus, she hated to be isolated from her sister. She pointed her wand straight at the Slytherin's face and smiled sweetly as an answer.

"Merlin's beard, what's happening here?" Al's voice floated to the two girls from behind a rather massive looking Slytherin.

"Get away from them!" Anna told the group, sounding a bit annoyed.

"It's okay, sis!" Gaby told her, keeping her eyes on Scorpius, who now had an angry expression. "They won't hurt us if Mr. Malfoy here wants to continue to have a face." Of course, she was bluffing. They were all first years and could barely levitate a feather, let alone use some of the more dangerous courses. However, Scorpius had no way of knowing that the girls held more power than any normal first year has.

Before the fight got any worse, a tall man with black shaggy hair and a beard to match came out of his hut. He was Professor Hagrid, the professor for 'Care of Magical Creatures'. Hagrid walked over to the group of students and broke up the action that was going on.

The lesson seemed to drag on and on as Hagrid talked about the different creatures in the magical world, and how he fancies them. The whole class had fallen asleep by time the school bell rang and everyone got up and ran back up to the castle. The four friends seem just to walk up back, wasting no time out side since their next class was potions with their Uncle Heath Tavian, whom they have to refer to him as Professor Tavian like everyone else.

As they walked down to the dungeons and entered the Potions classroom, it was dark and dreary and the professor stood in the corner staring at the students entering the classroom. Anna, Gaby, Rose and Albus entered and noticed that they were sharing the class room once again with the slytherins. They all gave a sigh and took a seat in front of the class, with Anna and Gabby sitting at one table and Rose Albus and sitting at the table to the right. They pulled out their things for class and did as the professor instructed them.

The day finally ended and the four friends were sitting up in the common room in front of the fire place before dinner. They were busy doing the homework that was laid upon them, not even noticing that it was time for dinner….

"You'd think they would make out first day easier..." Albus muttered, reading a very delicate-looking book Gaby brought from the library earlier.

"Maybe they did..." Gabrielle answered gloomily as Rose rolled her eyes and Anna smiled over the book she was reading for Charms.

"Would you two shut up already?" Rose said, making Gaby and Al put on an innocent smile and return to doing their homework - which they did for another half hour or so, until Anna looked at her watch and noticed they had missed dinner, much to Al's despair. But the boy soon had an idea that made a grin appear on his face.

"A boy in my dorm was saying something about a secret stash." Albus told them, beaming. He got up and quickly threw his books into his bag before starting to walk up to the Gryffindor boysâ€™ dorm. But, much to his surprise, the three girls mimicked his actions and were right behind him when he opened the door to his dorm.

â€œHey! How come you can come here?â€ a boy with rather long, brown hair asked when the three girls entered the room.

â€œThe founders thought girls could be trusted.â€ came Annaâ€™s answer, just as Albus was getting ready to say something.

Albus rummaged around the room for a bit trying to find the secret stash that he had told the girls about._ Maybe it's not here_ He thought as he looked through the dorm closet. The girls on the other hand stood there watching their friend franticly looking around the room for the "Stash". Anna sighed and finally grabbed Albus by the arm then taking him down stairs.

"Now what?" Anna exclaimed upset because there was no treats. "What are we going to do."

There was silence, everyone in deep thoughts until Gaby spoke up. "How about we sneak down to the kitchen. I heard James and Nicholas talking to a hufflepuff telling him how to get into the kitchen."

"Thats a good idea!" said Rose. "But how are we going to get down there with out being caught. Students aren't allowed to be out of the common room at night?

"Oh, you're no fun Rosie, always bringing up the bad side in all the fun." Anna said.

The four of them talked about what they were going to convincing Rose that it was okay to go down, as long as they don't get caught. Once all the gryffindor students were in bed, the four friends met up with each other by the fireplace and finally snuck out of the common room.

Of course, the three Gryffindors didn't need to be told twice and in no time the children were walking around a dark, damp corridor, curious to know where it would lead and lighting up the tips of their wands in order to see where they were going. Rose was the first to find the exit: a not very tall door carved into the wall and covered by a curtain. But, to their surprise, when they sneaked out from behind it, they found their selves face to face with a boy. The brown-haired boy seemed just as shocked to see them, so Albus had to be the first one to break the silence.

"Who are you?"

"I could ask the same thing...how do you know about the passage?"

Albus opened his mouth to answer, but Gaby was quicker, glaring at the stranger, which seemed to amuse him, bringing the taller boy out of his surprised state.

"Now that's none of your business, is it?" the girl said, seeing Rose give her a look that told her to calm down.

"Hey, you guys started questioning, not me."

"Will you two shut up!?" Anna asked, pulling them by the arm back behind the curtain as Rose and Albus followed. Putting a finger to her lips and gesturing for them to take her seriously, she carefully made sure the fabric covered them completely just as Filch's voice floated to them, complaining about armors being vandalized on the third floor. When he was a safe distance away and the children could no longer hear him, Al made sure he was gone while Gaby and Anna raised identical eyebrows at the boy.

"I met up with my darling sister..." the boy said, shrugging. "She loves me to death, literally. Name's William, by the way."

"Ah, well I'm Arianna Tavian, this is my Twin Gabrielle, "Anna said to the boy. "And this is Rose Weasley and Albus Potter and we're all first year Gryffindors. What house are you in?"

"A bunch of Kittens." said William with a smile. "I'm a second year Hufflepuff. So what are you guys doing out here?"

The four friends looked at each other, were they going to tell the boy where they were going and risk the fact that he might tell on them or tell the boy and threaten him that if he tells they were going to do something horrible to them. Gaby excused the group from the boy and they got into a circle and started discussing what they were going to do. They all agreed to tell him and threaten him if he told.

"Ok," Gaby said as she turned back to William. "We're going down to the kitchen to sneak some snacks. If you tell a professor or a prefect, we'll have your head for it, and don't think we'll forget cause we wont."

After that the friends started on their way down to the first floor, quickly and quietly. William was left alone left in his thoughts, he wasn't going to let them have all the fun on their own. The boy quietly followed behind the friends hoping to see where the kitchen, so that he would be able to sneak down there him self with his group of friends.

It wasn't easy for the growing group to move through the castle, especially since they didn't have a clear idea about what direction they should go - that was because the castle was a completely new place for the first years and Al and Gaby didn't trust their new friend enough in order to follow his advice. They ended up almost face to face with Filch two more times before they reached a large painting of a bowl of fruit. Rose tickled the green pear, making it turn into a knob.  
The children entered and found a small ocean of greenish creatures fussing around. One of the house elves stopped in the middle of the way and stared at the intruders for a second before he rushed to them with a big smile on his face. It turned that finding food wasn't a problem and it only took the rest of the house elves another second to bring the children an assortment of cakes, sandwiches, pumpkin and apple juice, as well as some muffins and five glasses of milk. The girls thanked them as the boys started eating, only being able to nod since their mouths were full.

Later that night, when Gaby and Anna sat on the windowsill and talked, it would be hard to decide which was hardest: to convince Al and Will that they had to go or to convince the elves of the same thing. Anyway, a bit part of the food they had been given was placed in Rose's bag and the five left the kitchen. Al was so cheerful he even let William lead the way, much to the girls' amusement. When they had to part, the Hufflepuff waved them good bye - after taking his share of the 'loot' from Rosie - and put on his most charming smile, that made the girls roll their eyes and Albus look like someone had made him eat a particularly nasty bug.

Back in the common room, the four friend divided the 'loot' into two parts, one part for the girls and the other part for albus to share with his roomies. The girls though tired, talked happily as they walked into their dorm, taking no notice of the two other girls who had already fallen asleep.

Anna, Rose and Gaby sat in the middle of the dorm with their wands lit in the middle of their circle. They started talking about William, the handsome Hufflepuff that they had met. Anna rose pulling her thick black hair into a pony tail letting the bottom fall into a curl, she started to dance pretending to be dancing with William.

Ella a blonde haired blue eyed first year gryffindor sat up in her bed and stared at the three girls in the middle of their dorm. "Would you please be quite, i don't understand you three we've got classes tomorrow and you're up partying."

Gaby tried to put on a hurt expression but almost failed because she was laughing so hard tears started to form in her emerald eyes.

"We are NOT partying!" the girl said, straightening her back and looking dignified.

"We're talking." her twin said, putting on the same serious face and making Rose laugh even harder.

"Well talk quieter!" Ella told them, looking both angry and a little amused. It was almost impossible to resist the urge to smile when you saw the two Tavian girls acting like that.

"C'mon Ella!" Rose pleaded, as sweetly as she could. "Just a bit more...we were talking about this boy we met..."

"Ooh, what boy?" the girl said, suddenly looking very much awake as she practically jumped out of bed and joined the three on the floor.

"I thought you wanted to sleep." Gaby said, rolling her eyes and seeing her sister chuckle.

"Tall, brown-haired, blue-eyed, second year Hufflepuff." Anna told Ella, trying not to laugh again as Rose started to giggle and Gaby grinned widely, seeing their room-mate blush slightly.

"How did you girls meet _him_?"

"No need to act so surprised, Ella, we bumped into him while running away from Filch." Anna answered, starting to dance again with her imaginary partner when Rose got up and took a musical jewlery box and opened it. An old walz floated to their ears, delighting them and making Anna's steps seem even more graceful. She, opposite to her twin, had taken a liking to music since she was little, so dancing was soon to follow.

The girls sat up most of the night, disreguarding that they had classes the next morning, talking about William and what they had done that night. Anna was the first to head off to bed, shortly followed by the other girls. The dorm was soon filled with soft snores and that meant everyone was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The first crush**

A week after the raid of the Hogwarts Kitchen, the three girls were seeing more and more of William. Albus on the other hand was getting quite annoyed of the girls talking nonstop about the Hufflepuff boy. At dinner Albus sat between Gaby and Rose who sat next to Anna. _This was a bad idea. _Albus thought as Rose leaned over to talk to Gaby. Finally the boy got up and moved further down the table from the girls.

"Where did Albus go?" Anna asked as she looked at the empty space.

"I don't know," replied Gaby. "Did you see William wave at me between Potions and Transfiguration?"

The other two girls nodded and giggled. As they continued to talk about the events that had happened that day with Willam, the boy approached them. "Good evening ladies."

All three girls turned as red as humanly possible. Rose smiled shyly and looked down at her plate, while Anna simply said "Hi" and pretended to be very interested in finding Al. Gaby, on the other hand, tried to look dignified and hide her blush as she gave a small wave. Of course, none of these attempts worked and it remained obvious that they had been talking about William.

"Am I interrupring something?" the boy asked, holding back a grin and replacing it with a smile.

"Oh, no, not at all." Anna answered, after managing to spot a very unhappy-looking Albus quite some distance from them. "We were just..er..."

"Talking about classes." Gaby continued, putting on an innocent expression.

"Right." William said, taking the seat occupied by Albus less than a minute ago. "So, what have you girls been up to?"

"School." Rose said, winning the battle with her blush and looking up. "You?"

"Well, ladies, while you've been nice girls and studied, I found a new passage leading outside the castle." Will said, grabbing an apple from the table. "But, if you'd rather write papers, that's okay."

The girls stared at the boy, was he kidding or was he just trying to show off to the girls. Anna who had been barely listening and looking for Albus turned to the boy when she had heard his announcment. The girls looked at each other and then moved in close to hear the new secret passage.

"How about we go somewhere, where we know we won't be heard?"

They all agreed and they got up from the table and left the great hall. Albus watched them get up and leave with the hufflepuff boy, and felt really jealous, _Why do the girls do everything with him? _He too t hen got up from the table and followed secretly behind them.

William took the girls down the hall from the kitchen and into a empty room that seemed to have been sitting empty for many years. Cob webs every where, dust an inch thick on the desk. Once they all were in the room the Hufflepuff boy turned to them.

"First of all, how do I know I can trust you?" he asked, getting glares form the girls. "Okay, okay, just kidding. Now, on the fourth floor there's a painting. Behind that you will find a tunel. At the end of the tunel: freedom." William ended, grinning and straightening his back to give his words more importance.

"There isn't just one painting on that floor." Rose noticed, raising an eyebrow.

"That's where I come in." he answered. "I have to make sure you three keep it a secret, so you'll only find out which painting it is if you go for a walk with me this evening."

Anna and Rose looked at eachother with amused expressions, while Gaby - to everyone's surprise, including hers - turned a slight shade of pink. Her twin was the first to notice and give a questioning look. Gabrielle pretended not to notice and quickly turned around.

"Well, it's settled then. But I don't know if we can make it tonight...We - WHAT do you think you're doing!?"

When Gaby opened the door, Albus nearly fell on his nose into the classroom.

Albus stood up brushing the dust off his black robes, his eyes didn't catch those of the three girls and the other boy. He felt quite embarrassed that he had been snooping around and falling on his face. The gryffindor boy walked behind the three girls and ushered them out of the room leaving William behind.

The students in the hall were thin, it was getting closer and closer to curfew, and Albus wanted to rush up the stairs to the seventh floor. And they had barely made it, by the time they reached the seventh floor the bell had rang. Once inside the common room Albus sat the girls on the couch while he paced in front of them.

"What do you think you were doing?" Albus said not looking at the girls.

"We weren't doing anything Albus," Anna said harshly to her friend and then turned to the girls. "Did you see how Will--"

"Enough about William. We are in our first years, we shouldn't be getting into trouble like this."

"Oh Al, your just being jealous." Rose said.

Albus snorted and then rushed up to the boys dorm and the girls didn't see him for the rest of the night. The girls on the other hand waited until the common room cleared out before they decided to sneak out. The girls wished that they had Uncle Harry's invisibility cloak, so that the next adventure would be much easier. But, of course, that couldn't stop the three from trying.

Gaby led the way, followed closely by Anna and Rose, who made sure no one saw them leaving. When they reached the staircase, Rose muttered something about the owlery and rushed off, telling them to meet her on the fourth floor. The twins only nodded and carefully made their way up, avoiding the main corridors and using all the secret passages they knew. This proved useful since they heard Peeves singing his rude songs as they passed him by.

As soon as the twins left the safety of the secret passages, Anna spotted a figure behind one of the statues, a figure that turned out to be none other than Rose Weasley. The girl sighed when she saw her friends and whispered "It's okay, Will!" before coming out and smiling widely. Apparently, she had owled William and the two arrived before the twins.

"Nice to see you again, ladies, but we do have to hurry before Filch comes." the boy said with a small grin as he walked to a painting of a blonde girl. "Good evening, miss, would you be so kind as to let us pass?" William addressed her, bowing his head.

"Of course, sir!" the girl answered, blushing slightly and making room for the students to pass. When the painting closed again, they found themselves in complete darkness.

No one moved afraid of falling and getting hurt. The room was small and cramped and everyone was trying to make themselves comfortable with out falling. Anna suggested that everyone should pull out their wand and light them up. And they did as suggested, there they found a very steep stair case that led down into a dark room.

Down the stairs they went in single file line. Gaby was the last person in line and as she took a step off the stair case she missed the step and tripped. Luckily William was there to catch her and helped her up. He made sure that she was ok before leaving her, Anna walked over to her sister and placed arm around her.

Gaby face was red, she could feel it burning. She had this deep crush on the second year, and all the girls knew it too. How was she going to say to the boy, she desperately wanted to go out with him. She walked slowly behind the group as they looked around the room that they were in.

It looked like someone used it recently. A small armchair was pushed against one of the walls and an even smaller table had an empty bottle of butterbeer on it. Rose examined the items with obvious disgust when she passed by them while Anna couldn't help wonder who had been there before them.

"I thought this was a _secret _passage." Gaby muttered, holding her wand high to light up the scene.

"Well it is. I came here last night to think." Will answered, grinning. "Sorry I forgot to clean up after myself. I wasn't expecting you girls tonight."

The girls exchanged amused looks and continued to walk through the passage until the air became cooler. Soon, a light appeared and the children found themselves outside, under the clear moonlight that covered the grounds.

Later, Gaby would pinpoint this as the exact moment when she fell in love with the night. The droplets that had settled on the grass looked like silver under the light coming from the stars and the Forbidden Forest looked less dangerous, less...threatening. Looking at her twin, the girl could tell Anna felt the same way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Hogsmeade at night**

Now outside the five friends stood in a shadow of the courtyard, trying not to be seen. Albus felt very bad now, that he has placed a bad influence into his best friends minds. He never knew that that one night sneaking to the kitchen would lead to further rule breaking. As he watched the girls flirt with William, Albus cleared his throat and leaned up against the wall of the courtyard.

"Well Mr. Hartsong, what is your plan now, now that you have us out here breaking the rules." Albus said very annoyed.

The girls turned to their friend and gave him a "_You must be kidding,"_ look. They knew very well that he did not like William at all, and had wished that the trip to the kitchen had never happened. But it did happen, and they all knew that they couldn't go back and change what happened. Anna walked up to young Albus and placed an arm around him and gave him a tight squeeze.

"Oh c'mon Albus, you know you want to go too. Stop acting like a sourpuss." Anna said smiling. "We're going to hogsmeade, isn't that just wonderful?"

"Oh, very wonderful indeed when you get caught."

"Albus," Gaby said sweetly, also giving him a hug, making both Rose and Will smile. "We love you and you know it. So stop acting like a spoiled brat and come with us. And don't even think about doing something to get us caught or I'll curse you all the way back to your dorm."

"You'd curse me, would you?" the boy asked, pulling away and glaring at Gabrielle as her twin rolled her eyes.

"Al, you know she doesn't mean it."

"Who say- ouch!" Gaby started, just before her sister stepped on her foot rather hard. "Ok, I was joking, happy? Geez, Al, you used to know how to take a joke..."

"Enough!" Rose told them, crossing her arms. "Stop it right this second. Al, c'mon. Everything's going to be just fine, you'll see."

Albus gave Gaby one last glare before looking at Rose. He completly ignored William, who tried to be as silent as possible, and walked to Rosie.

"Fine. Where are we going?" he asked.

"How about Hogsmade?" William suggested, talking for the first time in quite a while, looking at Gaby and Anna to make sure they were ok.

Albus looked at the boy in front of him, though mad at him he gave him a surprised look. _"Hogsmeade," _He thought. _"They must be out of their minds." _But sure enough the group started moving towards the entrance gate on the other side of the school. The moon light lit up the School grounds like it were noon day, and that they didn't need their wands to see. They had to stay close to the shadows so that Flich, or Peeves don't see them.

Now at the entrance gate the group of friends saw that it was pad locked shut. William had pulled out his wand and pointed it at the lock and muttered "Alohomora," trying to get the pad lock to come undone, but it was no good. Each one gave it a try and all had failed. Sinking back into the shadows of the bushes, the group of friends sat down on the ground all lost in their thoughts.

"What now Will?" Gaby asked with a sweet voice.

"I don't know. I thought that we'd be able to get out this way." replied William looking down at his wand.

"Well you see it didn't work, How about we head back to our dorms before we get in trouble." said Albus while getting off the gound and brushing off the dirt.

"Al, you're being a big prat like uncle Percy. Knock it off, we'll figure things out!" Rose said.

"Umm..." Gaby started, looking at her friends. "I know you'll probably laugh but why don't we just climb over it?"

Everyone went silent for a second and looked at the girl with big eyes. Then, Anna smiled and hugged her sister while Will grinned and nodded.

"It might be crazy enough to work." he said, making Albus roll his eyes and Rose giggle.

"I'll go first." Albus told them, walking straight to the wall. "If I make it to the other side in one piece, I'll let you guys know and you can join me." The boy started climbing up, careful not to slip. When he got to the top, he looked around and prepared to jump, but was interrupted by Anna.

"We could levitate you to the other side!" she suggested, making him glare and mutter "Glad you didn't wait until I reached the ground!". The girls took out their wands, soon followed by William, and in no time, Albus was standing on the gound, safe and sound.

The levitation thing seemed to work, soon enough all five of the children were on the otherside of the wall nice and safe, and Free. The five of them stared at the long road that lead from the school down to the little wizarding town they knew as Hogsmeade. The dew on the ground showed up like little diamond crystals when light lays upon them. All the girls thought that it was a beautiful sights, but as for Albus he had wished he would have never come.

William lead the pack down the empty street, he seemed to be enjoying the fresh cool air of the night. The girls seemed to be enjoying it as well as he noticed that Gaby was admiring the dew that was up on the ground, which reflected the light from the moon. The Hufflepuff slowed down to match Gaby's pace, all noticed but Gaby. He soon placed his arm around the girl and brought her closer to him as they walked.

"It's very beautiful out tonight isn't it?" William asked looked down at the first year girl.

"Yeah, I can't remember the last time when I took a good look at the grass at night." the girl answered, grateful that her slight blush had chances of passing unnoticed since the moon had just been covered by a cloud. Gaby usually showed complete control over herself and the fact that she could feel her face continuing to be rather warm, even after the first blush passed, made her even more nervous. She could see her twin ahead of her, almost pulling Albus along, helped by Rose. It was all too obvious what her two friends were trying to do, but the girl didn't even know if she was thankful for this or not. Looking back at William, Gabrielle knew she couldn't be too upset and smiled.

"You seem to know this place pretty well. Did you come here before?" Gaby asked, trying to find something to talk about, hoping this would make her less anxious.

"Yes, actually." Will answered, smiling back. "I came here last year, just before the summer holiday." The second year seemed to want so say something else, but in that exact moment Albus noticed they were missing for rather long and turned around.

"Would you two hurry?"

William and Gaby quickened their pace, soon they were shoulder to shoulder with Albus in the middle of them. Was Albus jealous that William has won the heart of one of his best friends? Why did it matter to him, he didn't love Gaby more than a friend? These thoughts flooded the first years mind, and he started to feel depressed that he didn't have a girlfriend.

The group of friends finally reached Hogsmeade, it was silent and still. The first thing Anna did was run up to the window to Honeydukes. There was a never ending supply of candy in there and Anna wanted it so that they can take it back to the commmon room. She pulled out her wand to unlock the door but she was stopped by rose.

"Anna, we can't do magic outside of school, rememebr?"

"Aye, but what is the fun of not using magic to break into the candy store?" Arianna replied.

"Arianna Marie-Ann Tavian, you'll get expelled!" Albus proclaimed. "Expelled means that you'll never come back to Hogwarts again!"

"Merlin, Al, I think the girl knows what it means." Gaby answered, starting to get very annoyed with their friend. Albus and the twins had always been best friends, since they had been very little, and yet the girl simply couldn't understand why Al was being like that. "Besides, no need for magic." Gabrielle smiled impishly and turned to Rose, asking her for a hair pin. When the girl gave her the small object, Gaby turned around, smiling sweetly and handing it to her sister.

"No, Gabs, I think he's right." William said just when Anna was getting ready to use some of her knowledge about Muggle occupations. Gaby gave him a look that clearly stated "traitor" before turning around and crossing her arms.

"Hey, guys, we can always just have a nice walk!" Anna suggested next, also getting a bit annoyed with the whole sittuation. "We've just sneaked out of the school grounds and are two - one in Will's case - years too young to be here anyway."

"Yeah, let's enjoy the moment." Rose added, grabbing Al by the arm, dragging him ahead just in time to see Anna do the same with Gaby and Will.

The five spent the rest of the night with no more arguments and by sunrise the know more of Hogsmade than most fifth years did.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: The Storm after the Fun

**Chapter six: The Storm after the Fun**

As the five friends made their way back to the castle, each one of them would have agreed - if they weren't walking silently, tired after roaming around the entire night - that the night turned out pretty well. Of course, Anna and Rose had been more than just a little busy with keeping Albus, Gaby and Will as separated as the situation could allow, but the last two also helped as they awkwardly avoided each other to the end.

But now all seemed forgotten and the storm clouds hanging over the five friends had disappeared, leaving room for clear skies. By the time they entered the school making as little noise as they could, no one could have guessed that just a few hours ago three of them almost got into a fight. Silent jokes and tired smiles made their return even more pleasant, clearing away whatever tension might have lingered.

Just as they reached the marble staircase, getting ready to split up for the night - or, to be more exact, morning -, a voice floated to them, calm and cold, making the five freeze on the spot.

"If you five would kindly follow me into my office, maybe I would find out why first and second year students are out of bed at this early hour."

The group followed professor Tavian down to the dungeons where his office was kept. Not a word was spoken as they knew that they were in big trouble now. Albus gave the second year boy an evil glance, for it was his fault that the three first years were wandering around at night.

Professor Tavain sat down at his desk and stared at his two nieces and their friends. He was ashamed to see two Tavians running around breaking the rules. What a shame they have brought upon the Tavian name. The young professor pulled open his desk drawer and pulled out several pieces of parchment and his quill-ink.

"I cannot believe I am seeing this from two well brought up Tavian's," He said as he started writing the letters. "I'm afraid i have to write letters to your parents. But first tell me why you were out wondering the castle at night."

"It's all his fault professor," Albus said pointing to the second year. "he convinced the girls that they were not going to be in trouble."

After not longer than a second, even Albus became aware of how big his mistake had been. Gaby and Anna had already prepared an explanation when they had heard him, but now the first girl was glaring at Albus like she only did a few times in her life. The boy became silent as his friends all looked at him with angry expressions, but he continued to sustain their glances: he had been right, it was William's fault they were out that late.

"And how is that, Mister Potter?" Professor Tavian said, straightening his back.

"He...well...he..." Albus could feel everyone looking at him - surprisingly, everyone except William himself. The Hufflepuff was looking down at his feet and refused to look up no matter how much Gaby tried to catch his gaze.

"He said we could watch the sunrise if we were careful." Rose finally spoke, a little unsure at first but more and more clearly after that. "And we figured that it's not a late hour, so we wouldn't get in trouble."

Arianna, William, Albus and Gabrielle turned to their red headed friend giving her a look of confusion, what she had said was unexpected. Though her excuse sounded much better than Albus blaming William for everything. The room fell silent all four students stood there staring at the professor who was lost in his thoughts. What to do, four students two different stories? Maybe the two stories coincided with each other.

Professor Tavian then went back to writing the letters to the families, and when he was finished he had a house elf take the letters up to the owlery and send them. He then turned back to the four students still shaking his head at his two nieces. _Where could John and Hannah gone wrong in these two? Jack, is the only decent Tavian student here at Hogwarts. _He thought.

Soon there was a flash of emerald light coming from the fire place and out came Harry and Ginny Potter. Albus hung his head in shame trying not to meet the eyes of his parents. The other parents arrived shortly after the Potters and they all seemed unhappy with what they were brought there for.

"Mom, dad!" Gaby and Anna said as soon as their parents entered the room. What they were about to do could be interpreted as playing dirty, but at this point none cared. For Gaby, this was a way - the only way she saw - to save Will and for Anna it was simply a matter of getting this sorted out. Each of the twins wanted to save as much of the situation as possible.

"What were you thinking?" Mister Tavian said, almost yelling.

"They weren't, that's the whole idea!" William's father joined in.

"We didn't know we aren't allowed outside in the morning!" Gaby said softly, trying to get on her father's good side while Anna looked at the adults with the sweetest expression on ger face. Soon Rose joined them, standing next to the twins.

"That's stupid!" Mrs. Tavian exclaimed.

"It was my fault." William finally spoke up, startling everyone and making Gaby glare at Albus again, as if to tell him this was _his_ fault. "I was the one with the idea."  
"Not true!" Gabrielle said, turning to look at their professor. "He didn't force us to go, it was our choice. And it was morning, not night! We weren't out at a late hour, it was just before everyone wakes up."

The parents stared at their children, the Potters and the Weasleys had hoped that their children didn't turn out like them. Professor Tavian then excused the children to stand out in the hallway while he talked to the parents to figure out what they were going to do.

Albus leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes glaring at William. It was indeed his fault that he got the girls excited to break the school rules, but they too knew that they didn't have to break the rules. He was hoping that their punishment wasn't too sever, maybe a nights worth of detention. The young Potter watched as William paced the floor in front of him; William was afraid that his father will do something horrible.

Rose looked like she had eaten a dozen of Puking Pastilles so Anna walked over to her, trying to calm the girl. The other twin proved less less caring for a few long seconds as she barely stopped herself from yelling at Albus, repeatedly telling herself that it wasn't his fault they got caught. After a while, Gaby went over to Al, patting him on the shoulder as to try and make him feel a little better before continuing her jurney until she stood in front of William, blocking his attempt to continue pacing.

"Will, try not to worry" she whispered, not wanting the adults to hear. "We're in this together, it'll turn out alright in the end".

"Yeah, well, you don't know my dad." the boy answered, looking up shortly. "If the Professor can't convince him it wasn't something you go to Azkaban for, I'm pretty much dead."

Gabrielle hugged him warmly before pulling back and walking to the spot she had been in earlier, fighting a blush. Albus rolled his eyes and turned to face the door to Professor Tavian's office, appearing to be deep in thought. Then the boy grinned, putting his ear against the wood and gesturing for the others to be silent.

"No spells, you can hear perfectly!" he muttered, closing his eyes so he could concentrate in the aggitation that followed as everyone tried to find a spot near the door. "Shhht! I'll tell you what I hear, stop making so much noise!"

The small group became silent, freezing, afraid to even breathe. Albus nodded and returned to listening, glad his idea had been appreciated. After a while he pulled away and turned to his friends.

"They're talking about hanging us by our toes." he announced, making Gaby and Anna give identical irritated sighs as Rose shook her head.

"Tell us the truth or move over you little -" Gaby was cut off by her twin stepping on her foot as hard as she could. "Fine, fine, I'm sorry! But he's being cruel!"

"Since you took time to apologise, I'll tell you: we'll go to detention for a few nights, each. I heard something about different assignments." Albus glared back at Gaby, walking away from the door. "And it was a _joke, _Gabs, you know, the kind we used to make all the time."

The door opened making Albus and Gaby jump back a few steps so that they didn't get hit with the door. Professor Tavian summoned the group of friends back into the office. As they entered they could tell that their parents were still very disappointed in them. Never in their life would have expected such behavior from a group of first years and a second year.

"Sit," professor Tavian stated as he walked around his desk and sitting in his own chair. "You're parents as you know are very disappointed in seeing you guys behave like this. We have agreed that it would be best that you recieve detention for every night for the next two weeks."

"Two weeks!" Anna blurted out.

"Yes Ms. Tavian, two weeks. Now its very late and there are classes in the morning. I will have Flich escort you back to your common rooms."

Nothing more was said for the rest of the night. Flich lead the group to the Hufflepuff common room down on the first floor near the kitchen. Gaby didn't dare to mutter a good night to Will, being afraid she'd get in trouble so she just gave him a meer smile and a wave good bye. Filch then led the rest of the group up to the gryffindor common room and didn't leave them until he made sure that all of them were inside the portrait hole.

"Well, that was a fun night out." Albus muttered as the group of Gryffindors walked to the stairs leading to their dorms. Both Anna and Rose gave Gaby a quick glare as a warning to shut up, but not even she had any intention of answering this remark.

"James and Nicholas never get caught and they sneak out all the time." Rose whispered, tired and upset. The two boys always bragged about their adventures and it seemed a cruel twist of fate that the first year friends would get caught.

"Then, obviously, we shouldn't sneak out anymore."

The girls stopped and looked at Albus with shocked expressions. They could hardly believe it was their friend talking, let alone react in any way. To everyone's surprise, Gabrielle was the first to recover and nod silently. The last evening had been like a dream, but now she couldn't stop thinking about how dissapointed their parents were; not to mention that her best friends were in trouble. Soon, Rose sighed and whispered an "I suppose." while Anna looked from her twin to Albus and then back again. Hearing Albus say that was one thing, but hearing her sister agree was ten times worse.

"Merlin's beard, we could have gotten ourselves expelled!" Rose said, stopping and looking ahead with a blank face. "We should consider ourselves lucky for still being in school. Plus, we didn't lose any House Points, right? At least Gryffindor still has a good chance to win the Cup."


End file.
